A Case of You
by Sakura's Blood and Rain
Summary: I had no idea when i met Itachi...it was just a little push, I only wanted so much for him to be happy...But i did. I fell in love with him
1. Chapter 1

Like any abnormal girl, I couldn't stand other girls. I hated the fact that the only thing on their mind was Uchiha Sasuke. The oh-so-great-dark-haired boy, who was the number one rookie even at the age of 4, was of course oblivious of his admirers. Rather than hating him, I envied him. He was in the Ninja Academy of Konoha. He sat day after day learning the life and art of a ninja. Everyday I would pass by the school hoping to get a glimpse of their training. The days my mother's route didn't include the academy were when she went shopping.

I don't know what she was buying before the evening I got lost. Wandering around endlessly, I couldn't seem to remember where I had left my mother in the shopping district. I ended up on the outside of the busy centre of Konoha where the training grounds were. There were trees that seemed to surround and crowd me then the usual giants. Fear was long gone only curiosity remained.

I recognized the terrain as facilities used for shinobi purposes. My older brother; Shin, the heir to our clan, sometimes took me here in secrecy. I would watch him from the tall trees he hid me in when he was training with his team. There was one girl who always won against the other boy in his cell. I admired her for her speed and tactical skills. Shin was the only one who had the mind and jutsu to take her down. The weakest member made up for his limitations by using his psychology knowledge to take down his opponents, attacking their mind during a fight by using only words. I greedily took in the battle strategies used, helping my brother in hush-hush by telling him the flaws of the plans. Sitting in that tree for hours helped me memorize the area; the defaults and favors of the land. And now there was that tree in my site.

Running to the tree, I had hoped that my brother stayed late to perfect his right hand combo which I criticized the other day. Reaching that same branch eleven feet in the air took 5 minutes without the help of Shin, I sat down out of breath and searched for him. He was no where in site. I quickly decided to go back to the main stream when I heard a tree being abused by another shinobi. Someone new?

How I loved the idea of seeing someone else train! My back straightened and my mind became alerted, ready to calculate and assess the situation. I turned to the sound to find a young boy at the age of 9 throwing the weapons with dead accuracy. I wasn't sure what to make of this boy. His movements were graceful with strength obviously behind it. The targets were marked in one place: the center. He was young with natural skills. But…his eyes told me there was no passion, no heart for this "hobby". I felt the emptiness inside me burn. He was a shinobi. I was not. Yet he never seemed to care enough that he was extraordinary.

I pitifully looked away almost in tears. I lost my footing before I knew it. I had no time to comprehend what was moving and falling. Maybe I lost all hope for this ambition in my life. Maybe I lost all respect for that boy. Maybe my heart couldn't take it and was playing mind tricks. All made sense so why should I fight the gravity and fly? There was no magic in this addictive "hobby". Just that tree.

* * *

"Girl." 

I could breath. I could feel the breeze brush my hair. I was on that tree. The wood held my body.

"Girl"

I opened my eyes. There was someone staring at me. Everything was blurry all I could make out was a one-eyed freak. Did I hit my head? Did I hit the ground? It hurt to keep my eyes open so I shut them tight.

"Girl"

There was that voice again. It was clear and direct. Who was this person? Their voice was beautiful. I opened my eyes again. I saw the _boy _looking at me. I tried to talk but I could only mumble.

I squeezed my eyes shut and said out loud, "Did I disturb your training, Cyclops?" I almost yelled it out but I didn't want to disturb him further. I opened my eyes and saw something move on his forehead: his eyebrows. Then at that moment I realized he had two eyes. I was looking at only his right side.

"Are you alright?" he asked, ignoring my question.

I shyly nodded, deciding to leave him in peace for the moment.

"I'm well. Thank you. I will take my leave. Sorry to bother you." I stood up within seconds and bowed within the next two. Jumping down the tree, I was at the bottom in no time. I calmly walked the rest of the way to the nearest shop and went up to the counter telling them I was lost.

My mother, father, brother, and everyone in the clan came within minutes. Shin the first to arrive grabbed me and said things so fast I could only make out whoo but a bad whoo. I knew he was worried sick by his face expression. My father, the head of the clan, came in second and looked at me sternly but gently caressed my hair. It didn't take long for me to be escorted home. Someone was missing from the crowd and I knew who.

Although my mother acknowledged me, she showed no affection whatsoever. When she arrived at the shop, she looked at me and walked out. There was no worry or terror in her eyes only a burden.

My father and brother somehow always never "saw" the foundation of my relationship with my mother. She was just there watching my actions and brutally attacking every mistake. That is how I became flawless as a lady in the clan's eyes and blemished in her's. Eyes saw everything. They were our specialty but unlike the Uchiha and Hyuga clan because we saw as it was.

My father praised me. My brother praised me. The highest ranking people in the clan. Everyone else needn't follow as they could see themselves. I danced gracefully. I played any instrument with precision. Learning was easy and keeping it instilled within my brain was easier. My etiquette and manner was polite and sweet. I was silent, obedient, and loyal to my family. My demeanor was envied by my younger and older peers.

I grew within those four years as the daughter of the leader of one of the most prestigious clan in Konoha: the Utsuku clan.

The Utsuku clan was one that was political and raised strong shinobi for the village. However, in the shinobi there were no kunoichi to be seen. It had been generations since a lady of Utsuku became a ninja. Konoha wasn't even living then. Ladies in the clan didn't dream of holding instruments for killing only entertaining. Not one would trade her luxurious life for sleeping under trees, sweating while working, or scarring their porcelain skin. This is what held me in a rather awkward position; I yearned to hold a weapon. Not only that but…

I had no porcelain skin even as a new born like every other baby born for the Utsuku clan. Each child grew with jet black hair and crystal blue eyes; maybe a little green or black hinted the rim. But every male and female was graced with the features of black and blue. Women were all lightly built. Men were lean and strong no overly muscular arms and legs or short height. All were beautiful. Lovely creatures that were overcrowded with marriage proposals the moment he or she was born.

Utsuku women were driven into arranged marriages for status or peace-mostly for status now that the wars were over. Ladies never complained for they were vain and proud. They were to live their lives in luxury curtsey of the men in their lives. Never was one left to dress in anything but silk.

Men were to serve the village. Each made the clan proud with their exceptional skills. There were no bloodline traits but jutsu that was kept secret and held in high regard by other shinobi. They were allowed to marry who they wished as long as she had some sort of rank in Konoha.

I was among those women who were beautiful and inhuman. Except I had no such black or blue in my life, I was brown, earthly but cold like all the Utsu. My eyes and hair shined brown. My skin was tainted with olive and gold. I had a light complexion but yet no trace of ivory was in my skin. I was the white sheep amongst the black.

My suitors were zero. Many had come to see the daughter of Utsuku Ren. I was not to their liking. They wanted a taste of the Utsuku colors. Marriage proposals faded. This was something that disturbed the council of the Utsuku clan. Ren, the great Utsuku or the Crystal of Konoha, had a daughter whom no one begged to marry her.

Even though my talent was greater than all; I had yet to catch the eye of a prominent family. Barely the age of four, was it a disgrace to be such an age without a worthy offer? Yes. This kept me from being perfect to my mother. To everyone else, it was decided I'd be morphed into a butterfly until someone saw my wings.

My brother believed to me to be the perfect bride. Maybe this is why he never found a wife as suitable as me. Maybe this is why it took him fourteen years to find the second best after he turned the age of ten. My father took me as I was: a true Utsu who no one saw. He ensured me someday someone would see me. I didn't completely let myself to trust him in that area. Both loved me dearly and held me in the highest regard. I was their beauty among beauty. Maybe this was why my mother was so cold toward me. I was replacing her, quickly.

My mother was not originally of the Utsuku. She came from a small and mysterious clan that held shinobi; women and men in the ninja life. Her health and mind kept her from becoming one. She loathed ninjas. They had taken the life of her loved ones who were shinobi. Death circled them, the weapons of villages that caused and brought death to themselves all in one life time.

I dreamed of becoming a ninja. She saw it in my eyes after she gave birth to me. The eyes of her father who died after she turned fifteen. There she titled me after his name that the other villages came to believe him as. End of Life. My father disliked the name but let her name me as he did for their son.

Maybe it was the dirt in my body that scared off my suitors. Maybe it was my name. Beautiful End of Life. Utsuku Zetsumei.

* * *

It had been a year later that I met Uchiha Itachi again. Many people, especially the ladies, deemed him as a great prodigy of the village. He graduated from the ninja academy at age 7 with top grades, mastered the Sharingan at age 8 and became chuunin at age ten. 

I thought nothing of this boy. He was obviously a high ranking ninja but I had to see it for myself. I wasted no time trying to locate him on my own. I didn't dare ask anyone about him. People of my clan could see and hear. I learned what I could by the conversations in the courtyard of my clan. He was said to be extremely handsome and would become a ladies man by his teens. I thought, "The boy is ten. How can you predict events in three years?" My ears irked to hear more the moment the men entered the conversation. He was powerful; dangerous. I became more curious about this boy. Then my brother would sit beside me and tell me his latest mission although confidentiality was pledged from the start.

We both would end up laughing at the mistakes of his enemies. I could feel the glares coming from the people in the court. I'm sure my brother could too. But we didn't care. No one would dare say a word to us. The children of Ren.

We had a ranking higher then them, all of them. They were beneath us. Only our elders on the council and parents outranked us. I could see the smirk at the corner of Shin's mouth. I would return it with a small smile. Shin and I weren't conceited. We were proud of ourselves. We were different from these heartless creatures just like our father.

Our father's life was so much alive in us. Everyone knew it. No one dared mess with it; for fear of not only the parents hovering over them but the offspring as well. There was silence before the conversation picked up again. We had disturbed their leisure talk but Shin was the heir to this clan and I was admired greatly by not only him but the council as well despite my outer shell. They had to act as if they disturbed us.

It wasn't until everyone started retreating to change for lunch that my father walked in with my mother at his side. Her cold calculating eyes immediately gazed up and down me, sizing up my appearance. She said nothing; nothing to criticize. I could feel my father and brother's shoulders relax. They became distraught whenever she put me on the spot light.

She turned to my father, waiting for him to speak. He did.

"Shin, Utsuku-chan, I have received an invitation from the Uchiha clan. We are all requested to attend a formal dinner of their's. Uchiha-san and I are to discuss matters. Shin, we have both decided to include our son's. It is necessary for you to start coming with me to such matters." His voice filled my head with authority and something I could never betray.

He glanced at me with joy in his eye. I smiled in return. Turning to my brother, I congratulate him. He is now finally putting his other training into practice. I couldn't wait until we came back to the manor. Then we would get ready for bed. After all lights would turn off, Shin would sneak into my room and tell me word for word what happened. I gave him my sweetest smile as our signal for tradition that started way back when I was just a baby. He burst into a grin, filling my heart with light and something I could never hate. This meant he would say something important in the meeting to impress me. He never left me bored or wanting more. He said everything that I could only imagine but better.

I saw him turn to our father and say, "I will make you proud." Our father gave a glowing look.

Off we went wearing silk like always. I was dressed in something simple but lovely. Something that I had no taste for only when my mother knew it would be necessary for the occasion. Simplicity was something that the Uchiha and Hyuga clans knew and lived by. Both were nothing like the Utsu clan. The Utsu clan was very formal and elegant. They were just formal and traditional. The Utsu clan was originally far richer than both clans. My clan had natural treasures from their ancestors. There was so much to spend and it was; mostly by the shinobi for weapons and ladies for outfits. My mother was the biggest spender—hence our attire.

Ren, my father, was dressed modestly with brown and red: his eyes were elegant enough. Shin had a medium dark green that made him incomparable even for his age. My mother wore a soft red pattern that was difficult to see but could only be noticed by a sharp eye. She had chosen a chocolate outfit with small green vines at the edge for me. The chocolate, she said, will highlight my strange traits, that had nothing to do with the clan, with love.

However, once I set foot on the Uchiha estate everything I heard about them was true. The power of their clan could be sensed outside the gates.

* * *

"Welcome!" 

I noticed a warm lady come to us with soft footsteps after we were announced to our hosts. Her eyes were black like my mother's hair. Her hair black with tints of blue nothing like my mother's hair and she was nothing like my mother.

I took in my surroundings while paying attention at the same time. It was true they were simple.

I looked at the lady again when she met my brother. Her wardrobe was light blue with small white flowers. It was plain with life. She needn't anything complicated. Her eyes and face lit up her kimono, making it shine. She reached me and stopped. Everyone stops after meeting me, shocked at the un-Utsuness of me.

I expected her to look away instead she expressed happily, "KAWAII!" She moved forward to hug me. I resisted the urge to flinch and hide behind Shin. The lady took me into her arms, holding me for a minute (I counted).

Then she slowly moved back, observing me. I stared back blankly. She started to compliment me with "You're so beautiful! Your skin is more radiate then anyone I have ever seen. You hair, oh, you hair is so luscious. And your eyes…your eyes are the most intense eyes…" She spoke the last part softly with her hands on my shoulder not daring to touch me anymore. Lightly, she rose and blushed, ashamed of her actions. She quietly apologized.

I didn't know what to make of her. She obviously was sweet and innocent even for her age.

"Ahem."

I looked up and saw a firm man standing beside her. He was like a stone, unyielding. He had brown hair and dark eyes. I took in his appearance. The grey kimono was softened him just by a scratch.

He spoke, "Utsuku-san, meet my family. This is my wife Mikoto. Here is my eldest son, Itachi. And my youngest, Sasuke." The family bowed to us.

I recognized the name Itachi. Itachi + Uchiha Uchiha Itachi. The boy that had felt me unsatisfied with the information I heard from people. It just so happened to be the boy that I met a year ago, the one who almost killed yet saved me. I watched him. He didn't notice me so I studied him. He was almost like I remembered him. Black hair. Black eyes. A very distinct face. Two eyes.

I looked away to see the Uchiha Sasuke I heard my younger cousins talk about. He was…that's all just like his brother.

My father was introducing us.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Here is my wife Yuki, my son: Shin, and my daughter: Utsuku-chan; Zetsumei."

What I noticed about my father from a young age was that he never announced me as just Zetsumei but Utsuku-chan Zetsumei. It must be strange for him to tell others his daughter is named death or end of life.

Uchiha's eyebrow rose as he glanced at me. Mikoto-san and Sasuke-kun's eyes widened. Itachi-senpai looked somewhat interested.

He looked at me. I looked at him. He recognized me. It must have been humorous for him to know that the girl he saved from falling into the ground was named Zetsumei. If he was laughing, he certainly wasn't showing it.

I looked away, evaluating his wardrobe; navy kimono with nothing. His brother, Sasuke-kun, wore a striped kimono. Each Uchiha was obvious. No one was complicated. Dinner passed successfully. The meal was served delicately and was consistent. A bravo for such formal dinners especially since the meal was scrumptious.

Uchiha-san and my father exited with their heirs by their side. Mikoto-san showed us the small courtyard by the dinning hall. Sasuke-kun rushed me out to the middle of the court. He started talking about these weapons he keeps underground just in case he gets bored after such dinners.

"We'll have to wait until oka-san takes your mom to see her new vase," stated Sasuke-kun. He must go through these dinners often.

We waited and calmly talked with each other until his mom did go with mine to look at something. He immediately darted toward the house and snuck under the floor. He was quick and silent. He brought out a box. Motioning with his hand, we both ran to the side of the house

* * *

"Well, now that matter is settled why don't we adjourn this dinner?" 

"Certainly."

The two boys sat in silence both satisfied with the meeting as the men looked at each other. Both stated with his opinions and both were praised for it. The matter was solved sooner than expected. All four stood up and walked passed two room and into the room where the ladies were left. Or were. There was no one in the room or in the courtyard. The men exchanged looks, when the door to another room slid open.

"Fugaku, you have finished early?" asked Mikoto.

"Yes, we did."

"Everything went smoothly then?" questioned Yuki.

The older men smiled. Their wives were always concerned with peace. Both nodded.

The sons observed.

It wasn't until the overprotective brother asked where his dear sister was that everyone heard nor saw the younglings. Panic was raised slightly.

Mikoto explained that it was her fault that the younglings were missing. She had clearly stated that Sasuke knew the rules of being alone. No one was listening; they were too focused on finding the boy and girl.

* * *

Fugaku

We darted down the hallway searching and calling for Sasuke and…Utsuku-chan. The tension was beginning to fill the atmosphere. Itachi was at my side. Utsu-san was on the other. The children were missing.

Every clan was cautious of not letting their younglings to go missing even for a minute. This was the first time Sasuke had been gone without our knowledge.

We turned the corner when we all heard adolescent voices. A servant quickly opened the door and there they were. Silence.

There was Sasuke and Utsuku-chan. Sparring.

An Utsuku girl was sparring with my son on my estate.

And she was holding her own pretty well. She had grace that seemed unrivaled but she had absolutely no experience in hand-to-hand combat. Sasuke had no difficulty in overpowering her. But she had outstanding skills as a dancer. She easily danced out of his grip.

Then it happened so fast. Utsuku-chan threw a kunai at him. He countered it with another and gathered shurikens in his hand. Shin-kun said her name in panic, startling Utsuku-chan and Sasuke. Sasuke, in surprise, hastily miscalculated the direction of his shuriken as he let go of the weapon. Utsuku-chan turned her head, quickly. Within seconds did the star connect with her intricate bun and slice half of it off. Silenced filled the air once more.

Her hair slowly fell out of place, falling down her shoulders. The right side of her head did her hair reach waist length while her left reached her collarbone. The girl slowly lifted her hand to touch the freshly cut hair. Nothing on her face could tell how she felt. Mikoto and Yuki-san rushed to her child's side.

Mikoto franticly asked Sasuke, "Sasuke, look what you have done!" Whereas Yuki-san silently walked toward Utsuku-chan. I couldn't see her face but her daughter's blank expression never faltered. Yuki-san touched Utsuku-chan. She took her sleeve and gazed at it.

"Utsuku-chan, you let your kimono tear…not to mention your hair."

The young girl looked at her mother, no fear or guilt laid there. The aurora surrounding her mother was unsettling.

"Yuki-san, I'm so sorry for my son's actions—"

"I'M SO SORRY UTSUKU-CHAN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO AIM FOR YOUR HAIR!"

Utsuku-chan turned her face to look at Sasuke who was almost in tears. She smiled. "Sasuke-kun. It is alright—"

"B-But…I…" Sasuke's eyes widen as Utsuku-chan grabbed a shuriken and cut the remaining of her long hair. Silence.

"Sasuke-kun, see it's nothing."

The look on her mother's face immediately fell to a cold harsh stare. Yuki-san swiftly grabbed her daughter's arm, turned at the heel and walked away toward the entrance to the estate, excusing herself.

Her daughter didn't turn around until she said, "Uh…Thank you for the meal. It was delicious." She turned and tried to keep up with her mother.

No expression escaped Yuki but her long strides uttered anger.


	2. Chapter 2

The look on my mother's face when Sasuke-kun cut my hair was priceless. It wasn't Sasuke-kun she angry with; it was me. She never glared at me with such malice. I had touched a weapon. To her, it was a taboo. She forbade me to even look at one.

My punishment was to be locked up in a room in the north wing. Shin wouldn't be able to sneak away to see me. No one was to see me. I was to have no food for a week. And I didn't from the moment I got home. She immediately rushed me to see the family hair dresser.

The hair dresser took a look at my hair. He stated that it would take a year or two for my hair to grow back unless I used a special formula that would double the original length in a year. It would take him two days to make this potion. My mother demanded he start now. Before he left, she asked him to give me extensions.

Now, here I am sitting, staring at nothing with fake hair. Today is the third day.

People walking by talked about different matters. I found out that the Uchiha were coming on the fifth day. I suspected they would request my presence. It would mean contact with someone and perhaps a meal to keep me from fainting.

Everything was uneventful until mother came in. She opened the door swiftly and stepped in. She was holding a bin. She immediately called me to her. Setting the bin filled with water down, a vile of red liquid was carefully measured into it. The water turned the color of red.

"Put your head in there…" I looked at her with questionable eyes. "Quickly Now!..." That was the potion Kira-san made. "Insolent child," I took too much time trying to figure out what was going on. So my mother dragged me to the bin and dumped my head in. There was no caution or care for me. My head was under water until she decided I needed to breathe which was a minute later.

I gasped for air as she again put my head in the bin. Struggling for a bit, I relaxed my body. The water entering my nose left me disgusted. I wanted to vomit, spit, anything to get it out. I clutched the sides of the container, trying to hold myself properly. Pressure was building up in my lungs before I was lifted up again.

Gasping and gorging filled the air. Was anyone near? Could they hear me? Was my mother going to drown me? Was I ever going to stop being afraid of her?

Before I could get a word out, she pushed my head forward into the red water. This time she held my head in longer. I could feel my limps twitch uncontrollably. The lungs I had were small and could not inhale enough oxygen. My movements were becoming light and soft. I no longer thrashed around. My mother had won. She was much stronger, more powerful.

She decides whether I died or lived. Today it just so happened to be the latter. After she washed my hair, she walked out with the bin and vile. Leaving me wrapped up in a towel on the floor.

My eyes stung from the chemicals in the vile. The last things I remembered were my nostrils and throat flaming and my lungs ablaze. My little pants filled the room. Exhaustion filled my whole being as the scent of roses surrounded me. Everything went black with bittersweet smells.

The fifth day came and left. Mikoto-san and Sasuke-kun were the only ones who paid me a visit. Apparently Itachi-senpai was on a mission and her husband was meeting with another clan. Mikoto-san told me they came here to see just me. Handing me a gift, Sasuke-kun apologized again. I took it.

"Open it!" said Sasuke-kun, after I set it down beside me. He either didn't know the rules of receiving gifts or wanted me to know he was truly sorry.

Picking up the small box, I carefully pulled the wrapping apart. There was a hair comb sitting inside. It was childish. A tomato lay in the middle of the brown comb surrounded by vines. It was the size of my palm.

Smiling, I thanked them. At that moment my mother interrupted us, saying I needed to start my lessons. I waved goodbye and returned to the north wing, continuing my sentence. At least I had a bowl of rice.

The next two days passed with a breeze. My sentence was finished with a bonus: my mother was invited for a week to visit my aunt in a neighboring village. This meant no shopping or banquets for seven days. I could spend my days watching my brother and his team.

Shin and his friends were still in the Ninja Academy. In the self-proclaimed Team 26 was Nyoko; the blonde girl, Kisho; the weak boy, and Shin; the strongest. They met during lunch and after school to train.

* * *

-thunk-

A boy no older than ten stared at the result of his new move. All of his weapons hit the targets but there was still one he gazed at.

_Off center by one millimeter to the left._

He hadn't perfected it. Something was wrong. All his calculations were correct. The velocity of the wind was taken in to thought.

_…I need to be an inch higher in the air._

He kicked up and twisted his body but something caught his eye.

_Who is that?_

There was someone sitting on a tree. From the person's form, it was a girl. His eyes narrowed déjà vu.

_Utsuku Zetsumei has stopped by every Thursday to watch her brother and his friends play shinobi...Ridiculous…Today is Monday._

People are predictable. This is what Itachi hated about himself. Nothing surprised him saved for a year ago when someone fell from a tree. Now that same someone had an air about them that left his father troubled. This was something new not something interesting nevertheless, hardly anything was new to Itachi.

Although this girl did not interest him didn't mean that he would let her out of his sight. She had fallen from that tree before.

It didn't take long until the children to stopped playing and left. Dusk was arriving, yet the girl still remained.

_There is something wrong with the way I am turning…didn't her brother leave already_?

Itachi couldn't help but stare up at the girl. She is five years old, along, sitting on a tree that is more than 15 feet in the air. Something is wrong with this picture. Where is her brother?

_She didn't learn her lesson the first time. If it wasn't for me, she would have di—I'm spending too much time on this. I should be focusing on my training. Ignore her._

Somewhere in the skies lightening struck out, illuminating the forest. The boy signed and started up the tree.

* * *

Itachi

The rain is coming and it is a thunderstorm. I quickly made it up the tree within seconds. I jumped on the same branch that the girl was on. She looked up, unstartled. I felt the full force of her gaze. It was strong. It was startling. I did my best to keep my composure.

"It is going to rain soon," I stated

She turned her head. I secretly felt relieved.

"I know…" she looked back at me. I could feel apart of myself tense.

"It will be a thunderstorm. It'll be dangerous out here." She must think it is her idea to go home. Remember younglings don't like being told what to do and do the opposite. Sasuke is like this with strangers.

"…" She wants to say something…This is useless talk. I inwardly sign.

"You need to go home…" she is an ally of the Uchiha clan, it will be wrong of me to let her go home by herself, "I'll take you home."

She looks at me. Her face shows nothing. She stands up. It is a swift and graceful movement. She smiles and says, "Alright."

I had seen her get down the tree so I gesture her to go. She leaps to the next branch. She is wearing kimono.

We are on the streets in no time. She walks one step behind. It is beginning to get annoying. The streets are dark and the street lights are on. No one but shinobi are around. They are patrolling. It has been like this for a week now. There is a serial killer on the loose.

I see a few chuunin look at us and do a double take. An Uchiha and Utsuku walking side by side, it makes me uncomfortable too. I glance at her. She is a rare child. She isn't like Sasuke. She does nothing needlessly. There is no swinging of the arms or skipping or throwing around smiles like nothing. She is nothing like the girls her age or any girl. She walks confidently and gracefully. She doesn't look at me and blush. She seems too mature for her age. I think this is not as uncomfortable as I thought.

The Utsuku estate is on the other side of Konoha. It will be a long walk. I hope she does not feel the need to interrupt the silence. Ten minutes pass. She says nothing.

We are half way there when we hear a scream. We look at each other. It was a lady's voice. She turns to her right and runs toward the noise. My eyes narrow, stupid girl. I catch up with her in a second. Her face shows nothing but her eyes burn. My mother was right. Her eyes are very intense.

I look ahead. There is a lady on the ground and a man standing over her with a kunai. I jump up and attack him. My eyes narrow. That was too easy. He turns into a log; I look around and see the girl bending over the lady. And the man is standing behind them. Before he moved I knocked him unconscious. The girl turns around and stares at me. She has an apologetic look. She parts her lips and is about to say something when a jounin arrives. He assesses the situation. I ignore him and offer the girl my hand. She takes it, still looking sorry. The jounin catches my eye and he nods, understanding. He radios others. They arrive within seconds. They take the man away and a medic checks the lady. The jounin thanks me. "Hn" I turn and guide the girl back to the street. She follows. I am still holding her hand. I stop and ask her not to say anything to anyone. She doesn't respond. I turn around and look her in the eye. She is questioning me. "I don't want your clan to think that you are in my dept." She nods understanding.

I start to walk again but she pulls my hand. "Itachi-senpai, I…" I can feel her hand trembling, "I-I'm sorry." That is the first time I heard her stutter. I finally look at her. She has a guilty look.

"…"

She wants to say more. And for some reason and the first time in my life I ask, "Why?" I asked her to continue even though I prefer she stay quiet.

She looks up at me with intensity. I already know what she is going to say. I don't like this. "I should…" _'have been able to'_ "I should have been able to…" I don't like this at all. "…I"

My eyes narrow and say, "No." Her eyes widen.

"You shouldn't have to."

"But—"

"But nothing."

Her hand tightens around my own. "Thank you." I nod and continue walking with her hand in mine. For some reason I don't let go. For some reason I knew what she was going to say. And I really do not like this.

We are at the Utsuku estate. She pauses and says, "Itachi-senpai, thank you."

"Hn"

She goes inside. I turn my heel and start walking home. I know what she wants. I know what she craves to do. Just by looking her in the eye. She wanted to be able to know that that man was behind her and fight him. Zetsumei-chan wants to be a ninja

* * *

I passed the doors. The guards slightly bowed to me. It was quiet. Everyone was on the north side of the estate. It was Michiyo's birthday. Michiyo was the daughter of an advisor to my father. She had light blue eyes and black hair. She dislikes me. She is four years my senior. It is like this with all my cousins. I feel…no…I don't feel. 

I walk down the empty halls toward the party. I wonder what time it is. Am I late? Do my clothes look fine? I check my reflection in the windows as I pass them. I look fine. I am wearing a green kimono with white dotted flowers. The noise grows louder as I draw nearer. The doors are in front of me. The servant is about to open the door when I stop her. She looks at me with questioning eyes.

"Am I late?"

"No, the party just started five minutes ago."

I nod at her and open the door myself. This surprises her. I walk in as she catches the door and closes it.

The ladies are surrounding Michiyo while the men talk among themselves. The girls sit by their mothers, trying to learn art of conversation. The boys listen to their fathers, standing. There is talk. No laughter or yelling. I spot Shin beside our father. He looks busy. So I walk toward the ladies. This will be uncomfortable for me. But Shin is the only one I talk to at parties or any time.

I sit beside some girls my age. They look at me warily. I ask one what I missed. She tells me that Michiyo made a grand entrance and everyone is complimenting her. I thank her. She lightly smiles. She is pretty, green eyes and black hair. I stand up. My mother would know if I did not compliment Michiyo. She knows everything.

I make my way through the crowd. Everyone quickly moves out of the way. She has her back to me. I wait. It isn't until a few seconds later that she turns and I catch her eye. She looks at me, tense.

I smile and say, "You look lovely tonight, Michiyo. Especially the sapphire threads, they bring out your eyes."

She smiles but it looks a little strange, "Thank you."

She looks down at my clothing. Nothing appeals to her. I did not up stage her. Every birthday or celebration everyone is waiting for me to up stage someone else. I do not. That is the only reason Michiyo did what she did next.

She smiled without restraint and took my arm, "Utsuku-chan, how have you been lately. It has been awhile since we spoke. I hope everything is fine?"

I return her smile, "Yes, everything is fine. I was a little late coming in. I missed your performance. But you see, my mother was not here to help me dress. I apologize."

She giggles and forgives me. Maybe this won't be so uncomfortable after all. The rest of the night goes smoothly. Thankfully Shin wrote my name on the present he got for her. As she opened it, he winked at me. I smiled. It was a parasol.

I inwardly thanked my father's sister for taking my mother away this week. I have six days left.

The party is over and Michiyo walks toward me. She has a genuine smile on her face. It makes me warily. How long will she be happy with me? I shun away my negative attitude and smile. When my mother comes back and squashes her renewed feelings for me, Michiyo will stop talking to me again._ I_ have no need for useless friendships. She hugs me. I return it and say, "Goodnight." She says something, but I couldn't understand her. I feel light headed…

I walked back to my room. I fell asleep that is what my brother told me. This morning I woke up in my room with a fever. A servant checked on me when I didn't show up for breakfast with my father and brother. I was always there. Shin said that she had a worried look on her face when she returned from my room. She had already sent for the family doctor. Ren questioned her when she replied, "Utsuku-chan has a fever and her eyes are unfocused." They continued to eat. "I wanted to burst and see you!" said Shin. He didn't and I knew why. Ren would be unpleased. The doctor would send word if anything was serious. There was no need to worry.

Ren and Shin showed up just as the doctor was finished. He told them it would go away as long as I stayed in bed and rested. Ren nodded and glanced at me before leaving. Shin ran toward me after he left. He looked so worried. I hated that look on his face. I wanted him to smile. But I was too tired to do anything but just let him hold me. I was going to miss his practice. I wanted to tear up my pillow and scream. My mother is gone and yet I can't see Shin train.

It has been exactly two hours since Shin left. The servants have come in once in a while to check on me. Right about now would Shin and the rest of his class would have break. He would be eating out of his black bento. I wonder what he learned today. I want to get up. I want to be there when he is released from class. He'll tell me everything that happened…We'll walk to his training grounds and… Itachi-senpai…Who are you?

It is noon. I feel a little better. My fever came down. I still feel tired. I fall in and out of sleep. Shin is at school. He'll miss his team practice today for me. I could tell by just looking into his eyes.

It is evening. Shin is exploring my jewelry box. He doesn't like any of my necklaces, bracelets, or earrings. I roll my eyes. The servant sent in two bowls of soup; one for shin and one for me. His has actually food whereas I have just broth. I'm still tired. I fall in and out of sleep. I'm not hungry. Shin will eat my food. I fall asleep again. Shin is gone. It is night. Everyone is asleep. I close my eyes again.

It is morning. I get up, I feel better. I'll watch Shin again today.

Shin is done with practice; a little too early. Itachi-senpai wasn't here. I wonder where he is.

I stand up on my tree. I should leave.

-thunk-

It missed me by a few inches. I look to where it was thrown from. Itachi-senpai is walking toward me.

"Sorry," Itachi-senpai looks at me.

"It's okay."

He takes a step closer. I look at his feet. It was intentional.

"You come to see your brother train. Every Thursday you sit on that tree, watching him."

Something is different about him. I wonder what?

I feel tired.

"Zetsumei-chan, why do you come here to watch your brother?"

His face shows nothing just like yesterday. But still he feels uncomfortable. I can sense it. A part of him is tense. What is he thinking?

"I have an idea of why you come. You confirmed this yesterday."

My eyes widen; my mistake. He knows. I have to leave. I can't watch my brother anymore. I could feel my insides squirm at the thought.

"An Utsuku girl wishes to be a shinobi. Strange."

No, I don't want this. My head hurts. I don't need this. I can leave. But my body hurts.

"Every Thursday you won't be on that tree watching your brother anymore," is he threatening me, "you will be here in this spot learning jutsu."

My eyes widen more, he means it.

"Come dress for swiftness and the ability to move. No kimono."

Can this be real?

"I'll walk you home again. It is getting dark."

He starts walking in the direction of my house. I turn and follow.

When was the last time I didn't wear a kimono? I can't remember. I feel free. Free from my mother and all the clan's expeditions. I can move easily. I don't have to worry about any elegance or…I can't take the Utsuku out of me. I am still walking formally. I am thinking formally. I should...I wanna walk but slouch. I wanna…I should say wanna like the rest of the children out there. Does my brother ever feel this way?

I'm wearing my brother's old clothes. He only wore them for a month. It is a plain shirt no secret designs or extra anything. The pants just land below my knees. I like it. My legs soak in the sun light. I feel right. My short sleeves don't cover my whole body and my arms also take in the sun. It is crazy. Is this how shin feels?

I arrive at the tree. Itachi will be teaching me jutsu. Breathe. Uchiha Itachi the heir and pride of the Uchiha clan will teach me to be a shinobi. Breathe.

"Zetsumei-chan," I turn Itachi is here. He looks at me and surveys my clothes. He says nothing and motions me to come nearer

I look at him. He is uncomfortable again. I can sense it.

"For the next two months, you will be conditioning and learning the basics of chakra and jutsu."

I nodded. He looked at me with stoic eyes, nothing escaping them. I wanted to see pass them.

But he looked away to take out some weapons.

"You'll not use these; only clean them."

I furred my brows.

"You need to get used to the feel of the metal on your hands."

What does he mean?


End file.
